Passing Observation
by ForeverinMoonlight
Summary: Grief was a waste of time.


_Disclaimer: As ever, I don't own Dynasty Warriors._

**A/N: **This should have been uploaded as early as August, but I guess that's just not the way it has worked out. I was thinking of the Wei story in DW7 when I wrote this, though it's definitely not essential that you know that version before reading the fic. It's just something I thought I'd mention. ..Anyway, don't let me keep you - please, read on..!

* * *

**Passing Observation**

He knew.

Indeed, he had known for a very long time, now that he bothered to give it much consideration. It had been evident – not _obvious_, just _evident_.. The tells there if you looked closely and let them register.

Perfection. No one could achieve it.. and not even his father, illustrious though he was, found himself exempted from that rule. The man's guard and presence had been exemplary, but of course – the smoother and more polished the surface, the more those cracks stood out.

Minute? _Hmm.._ Possibly. A lot of what Cao Cao had showed was anything but.. and entirely too blatant. A sham. Another extravagant plan in execution.. Mere _drama_, to ensnare an audience far and wide.

Nevertheless.

The best performances were born from truth.. Only the tiniest scrap being necessary. And through the cracks Cao Pi had learned to look for in the visage – the fatigue did not stop; the weariness stretched onwards to the bones; the atrophy crept into the body and the pain assaulted all dank corners of a sagging mind.

Sharp, still. Yet... _Heavy_.

He had known already. Easily recognised the signs of a fading man...- _Whatever difference they had made_.

The chinks in the gleaming armour might have long been whispering, but Cao Pi had _always _been waiting. A little more was not going to hurt.

..Now, however..

He knew.

He had expected it. Call it 'indulging in mystical nonsense' if you will, but Cao Pi had been _certain_. For some time before he arrived at the subdued halls – not long before every lowly soul had deliberately; mournfully avoided meeting his gaze...

General Xiahou Dun's expression, jagged and empty, contorted anguish bleeding through a strangely controlled face..- _That_ had merely been the confirmation.

Forget what remained.

The body was just a body. No sentimentality. He could see the hollowness of the vessel – power and strength having flown away on a dream, leaving only serene, discomforting mockery.

"...So long, father."

Cao Cao was dead.

(_Shying away from it won't make you feel 'better'._)

…

..Cao Pi would not mourn.

Oh of course, his passing was a loss. The whole kingdom would keenly feel it – and no doubt the others would feel _relief _in equal measure.

At the same time, he was not going to pointlessly prostrate himself in front of the departed.. Neither would any tears fall from his eyes from wasteful wallowing in 'despair'.

His father was dead and gone, as all things were wont to do eventually.

_Deal with it._

Cao Cao's time was over.. And it could hardly be said that he had lead a worthless life. It had been quite the glorious one – a better path forged; suitable power gathered and renown claimed and achievements to his name. There was not much else that could be asked for.

Cao Cao's time had ended, but such a life was not one to be _wept for_, surely? ..Not that Cao Pi supposed that his father would hear – or believe – his son's crying in the first place.

No.

It only further emphasised one, very important, fact.

_Time._

How limited it was. It applied equally to each and every living being throughout the land – deserving or (mostly) undeserving.. Rich or poor. Pathetic or completely capable.

It waited for none, without a shred of mercy. Whether it lingered or breezed by, it would kill you in the end.

_And once death came..._

There would be no going back. No second chances. Such was the natural order of the world. _Inescapable.. Absolute._

That was why Cao Pi would not wait any longer. There wasn't a moment to spare. _His own _time had begun now..

And he was going to _make the most of it_.


End file.
